No Matter What
by Metamorpha
Summary: The night before the final battle, the Pharaoh asks to speak with Tea alone. One-sided TeaxYami


A sequel to a crappy one-shot! Yay!

* * *

It was dark in the room where Yugi had led me. I didn't know why he said he needed to talk to me alone. Usually, when Yugi had something to say, he would say it out loud in front of everyone, because that's just the way Yugi is. I had always believed that the friendship in our group was strong enough to stop us from keeping secrets from each other.

I say that, but I know it's a lie. I know that everyone in out circle has some sort of secret that not everyone knows about. I know I do. I know that no one knows how I feel about the Pharaoh.

I try to tell myself over and over that nothing could ever work between us, even if he did feel more than friendship for me. The Pharaoh's destiny was in the cards, and in the past. It wasn't with me, or our group that had become so close after these past three years.

No matter what happened though, Yugi would always be the main problem. Yes, it was the Pharaoh's spirit, but it's still Yugi's body. Yugi, who's been my best friend since elementary school. Yugi, who's always supported me.

Yugi, who has loved me since as far back as I can remember.

It wouldn't be fair to Yugi if anything was possible between me and the Pharaoh. His body would just be used like an old playing card.

Thinking back, it was like that one time. Yugi had tricked his other self to go on a 'date' with me, in order to cheer him up. I wonder, was Yugi really as happy as he seemed after that? I know that he was happy to learn things about the Pharaoh's past, but what about before we even entered the museum? What was Yugi doing that entire time?

If it was me, I would have been very sad. To see yourself go on a date with someone you like, only having it not ever be you, but a spirit that lived in you. I'm sure that Yugi must have felt jealous. He had too!

I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. How could I have not seen what was right in front of me? This whole time, Yugi was next to me, suffering, but all I could do was think about my own happiness.

A voice from the room snapped me back to reality, but it wasn't the voice I was expecting. Instead of Yugi's childish sounding voice, a deeper voice came from the dark room.

"Tea?"

_Pharaoh?_

I jump a bit at the unexpected voice. I let my eyes focus a bit in the dark, trying to see my friend in front of me. Just as I thought, the Pharaoh was standing in front of me, looking at me with serious eyes.

He took a step towards me, his eyes piercing into mine.

"Yugi wished for me to speak with you before we all go to the pyramids tomorrow." He said.

"O-oh." I replied, trying to steady my breath. "What did he want you to talk about with me?"

"Us." It was a simple word, said in a flat tone. Somehow, I knew exactly what he was talking about. The way he was looking at me with pity, the way his voice was flat, and serious. There was only one thing that he wanted to talk about.

I put on a fake smile and laugh. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. He didn't buy it for a second.

"You know what I'm talking about." He replied in his most serious voice. My smile faded, and I look down a bit.

"You know, huh?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes." He said. "I've known for a while. Or rather, Yugi knew, and told me."

"I… see." I say, not knowing what else _to_ say. It didn't matter if he knew! I understand that nothing can ever happen between us!

_Please,_ I begged silently in my mind. _Please don't do this. Not when it's so close to the end. Please don't tell me this._

"Tea," he started. "I know how you feel about me, but you need to understand that-"

"I know!" I snapped before he could finish. I don't know what had gotten into me, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't _need_ to hear it. Didn't he understand that I had a grip on reality?

The Pharaoh was shocked by my outburst. He looked at me with surprised eyes, clearly not expecting me to interrupt.

I must sound like a child, interrupting like that.

"I know…" I say again, quieter. "I've known from the beginning that there could be nothing between us."

"I see." He said, seemingly speechless.

"You don't love me." I tell him, my chest starting to tighten. "I understand that. But I need you to know, that friendship is the most important thing to me. I never want anything to come between me and my friendship with Yugi. Not even you."

Words kept spilling out of my mouth, and I couldn't stop them. I didn't _want_ to stop them. If anything, _I_ needed to hear these words from my own mouth.

"You are one of the closest friends I've ever had." I continued. "So, I'm _happy_ that you found your destiny. I just… I need to tell you… I love you!"

I nearly screamed the last words. The Pharaoh looks at me calmly, his eyes seeming to understand.

I can't stand for him to look at me with those eyes. I didn't want his pity, or understanding. My vision started to blur, and I brought my hands up to my eyes, to wipe away the tears.

I felt he hand on my forearm, pulling one of my hand away. He shocks me by pulling me into a hug.

Then I realize, that the Pharaoh has _never_ hugged anyone before. Had he even touched anyone? I know that he has shaken peoples hands, and had done hi-fives with Joey and Tristan, but I had never seen him hug another person in his life.

It was an awkward hug for him, and I could tell that as he patted my back in what was supposed to be a comforting manner. But I was happy. I was crying in his arms after being rejected, but part of me was happy that he had given me this much.

"Tea," he said in a low voice. "I'm glad that you understand that there couldn't be anything between us. Maybe if you had been born in ancient Egypt with me then…"

He trailed off, giving up on comforting me with words. Instead he just hugged me, waiting for my tears to stop flowing.

"Thank you." I manage to say after a few moments. I pull away, and look up at him. I can't explain it, but I feel better, happier. I feel like the world was just taken off my shoulders.

I also feel stronger. Looking up at him, I now feel that when he leaves for good, I will be able to move on. It will hurt, but with my friends by my side, I know that I can make it.

After all, love will always come second place to friendship for me. No matter what.

* * *

END.


End file.
